


钩沉

by Mozhaihua



Category: WWII history - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozhaihua/pseuds/Mozhaihua
Summary: 庞贝册为我的封地时，庞贝已是废墟。——木心
Relationships: Bernard Montgomery/Erwin Rommel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 蒙隆宇宙





	钩沉

我的可尊敬的长官——前任帝国参谋总长——沙漠之鼠——阿拉曼的蒙哥马利，曾经一度垂涎于某位敌军将领。蒙哥马利元帅常常被视作传统的化身，他的名字即代表着审慎而秩序井然的战场，而在个人生活中他也是一位真正的旧时代的绅士，一个淡泊寡欲的教徒，我几乎从未见到过他特别热衷于什么东西，除了在战争时期，那个时候……

事情有关于某位敌军的将领。我不知道这桩绯闻因何而起，因为这二位从始至终是不曾谋面的。那位将军威名赫赫，在那个战区，白厅已迫于压力而两度换将，我的长官是第三任。可以知道的是，“我对这桩差事十分满意。”他将之视为命运的馈赠，开拨的时候比当上了帝国总参还要兴高采烈。那位将军实在很有魅力，我军中早就流行起了某种不尽妥当的“对事物的看法”。随着战事发展，崇拜和模仿也愈演愈烈。蒙哥马利刚刚抵达那个战区，发现自己即将接任的那位指挥官为了模仿他而厉行简朴，居然睡在露天地里。他当即嘲笑了一通：模仿敌军斯巴达式的生活方式毫无益处！然而莫名其妙的模仿行为同样也存在于他的身上，不管他承认或不承认。

他始终是以打败那位将军为目标的——其他人都不可以，只有他能。我在此列举一些蒙哥马利的名言：“他似乎把我的同事们都打败了，而我却要粉碎他。”“我不是在为夺取机场而战，我是为打败他而战。”他也确实这样做了。沙漠中的工作是艰苦的，且无时无刻不笼罩在那个人的阴影下。然而我不知道，我的长官杀敌的决心什么时候演变得近似爱怜。因为多年来的共同工作，我知道他是个旧时代的绅士——还保留着古典的骑士风度，在他指挥下的战斗向来审慎、周密、有条不紊，他对敌人的“追逐”保持着最大程度的优雅，因而沙漠中那四个月的围猎也带上了些微的浪漫色彩。结果是，他成功了，赢得了他的桂冠——他们的名字联系在一起了。

他一直收集那位将军的照片，有的还钉在桌前或压在玻璃板底下，认为是一种自我激励。（我认为这是他的一个不太健康的爱好，无论如何，像小学生集邮一样收集这么多实在没有必要）其中他最喜欢的是一幅画像，堪称艺术品，一直挂在他的指挥车里。我也认为这一幅最能够体现敌人的精神。画家并没有把他描绘为阿波罗的形象，而是刻意添加了一些粗砺的风霜，背对着广袤的沙漠，他的样子使人想起顽强的、杀不死的沙生蘖枝。

他纵然是个天才，但命运眷顾的是我们的元帅，他的将星再强大，也难抵过时运的不济，注定是要败在他手下的。到了胜利在望的四四年，诺曼底的时候，那位将军负伤了，于是一个巨大的威胁退出了战场。我的长官对此乐见其成，反正他们很快就要成为外交战线上交接的前锋啦。于是他天马行空地做起了准备。在报纸上看见那位将军带着方格围巾的照片，他有样学样，采购了款式相似的一条，还搭配了白西装去见美国人。养了两只小型犬作为宠物，白色皮毛上有黑斑点的那只叫希特勒，名字不是乱起的，该犬跟那位独裁者本人的漫画形象有八分神似，而卷毛长耳朵的那只拥有那位将军的名字。

蒙哥马利元帅对狗是充满温情的，例证是他在突尼斯遇到一位海军中士时的记录：“对方感到非常不快……他边讲边用望着我，很像一头长毛垂耳的小狗要主人带去散步猎取兔子似的……很明显那位海军中士懂得心理学。”问题的关键在于：他真的有这样一只长毛垂耳的狗。

狗的命名在盟军内部引发了不少调笑。他对此并不反感，甚至于自己也偶尔发起这样的赌约：那个人——“我们的朋友”，将会是他的猎物，他的朋友。他志在必得，从四四年就开始带着两只小狗到处出镜，其用意充满了英式的幽默：见面的日子近了，只等着那一天把狗拉到正主的面前遛一遛。指挥部里的众人经常为此而暗自发笑，当时普遍认为，他们会成为非常好的一对，蒙哥马利的征程的起点就是那个人神话的终点，他们的名字永远联系在一起……

但决战没有如期而至，那位将军死了。

当时是十月，他又一次接到一只缠着黑纱的鸽子——首相突然来电，告知我们“狐狸已死”。他暴怒，但仅仅只是短暂地暴怒了一下，好一个意志坚强的军人。然后他冷静地接受了事实以及我们的慰问。

他怎么冷静得下来呢？总有一些事情，使人永远无法冷静，我知道他心里有一个基督徒所不该有的恨。很久之后的某天，晚餐之后，他照旧准备看看书然后按时睡觉。我在一边整理文件，听他念念叨叨地读道：“你们得不着，是因为你们不求。你们求也得不着，是因为你们妄求，要浪费……”他突然对我说：“我不甘心。”

我以为他看我们的盟友不顺眼了，美国人还是苏联人？想着背哪一章比较合适，我说：“呃……”

他却说：“我在朴茨茅斯的家，被德国人炸毁了，我的家……什么都没有了……他本来应该赔偿我。”

我问：“谁啊？”

他指了指自己的脑壳。

车祸，脑部的后遗症。我明白过来，同时大吃一惊，这是哪门子道理，那个人不是空军的人，轰炸令更不是他下的，法庭无论如何也不会判他赔偿，想不到我的指挥官竟是个无理取闹之徒。

然而那个人的死亡像卷心菜一样被一层层揭开了：在许多轮假死的新闻和宣传战之后，他真的死了——说是负伤而死。如果是光荣地战死，那么就还可以纪念，可以凭吊，然而后来我们知道了，他偏偏是死于阴谋，死于被迫服下的毒药——英国式谋杀。我的长官一向觉得，政治是比战争还要粗暴和野蛮的东西，他从未在任何公开场合谈论过那个人的死。他的回忆录里面，这个时期是略过的，这一段空白就是他的纪念，至于他长期以来所做的所有准备，全都变成了夭折的“战时婴儿”，封锁在各处的壁橱里。

他再也没有提起那个名字，从喋喋不休变为绝对的沉默。然而那是一种刻意的、可疑的沉默，像无线电静默的时刻。

将星的陨落是上帝的旨意，战争还在继续，争斗还在继续，难不成还要为个敌军哭哭啼啼？……日子还是那样过，冬天过去了，春天过去了，军队从鲁尔推进到柏林，弗里德堡带着一群人来到蒙哥马利的指挥车上……德国人投降了。那个人的画像依然钉在他的桌前，还是那副跋扈表情，背景是广袤的沙漠。受降仪式是在指挥车外的营帐举行的。他回头看看车里的那张画像，那个人微笑的面孔永远注视着他，他心里一阵疼痛——我猜的。

也许他已经把那个人忘记了，因为他是那么镇定，那么稳妥地工作着，再也不提，好像那个人从来没有存在过。没有他的人生已经在面前徐徐展开了，他忘记了在非洲的短暂而漫长的日子，午夜时永恒的、静穆的星空，长久的凝视让人觉得一切都错乱颠倒，文件里他恍惚地写错的名字；照片是黑白的，而他知道那个人的眼睛是蓝色的；坦克，等待他进攻或骚扰，不追击；无线电收听的敌台里传来那个人的声音的时候，心脏是怎样在跳动；看着画像出神的时候，晚祷的时候，从相遇的梦中中醒来的时候；白色的月光照着床头的照片，照片和人都沉默，因为不能倾诉、不能承认、不能祷告的苦痛。

我们英国人从来没有过，也不会有沸腾的爱情。

战后他停留在德国长达一年之久，那是战争的策源地，也是那个人的祖国。从他对待他治下的一千多万德国人的方式里面，可以看出两国之间的友谊之光是怎样跟和平一起降临的。不光是因为不可能再犯跟一战后同样的错误，也是因为我的长官是一位真正的绅士，他对待战败的敌军如本能般仁慈、宽大、友好。我以为他忘记了这回事，直到一位访客的到来。

那是五十年代初，元帅在“联总“任职的期间。春季学期开始没多久，元帅回到他在汉普郡的住所，接待了一位重要的访客——其实不过是个与他的孩子同岁的年轻人罢了。

那是一次私人的拜访。访客由元帅的独子戴维引荐，从学校请了假来，我记得——记得特别清楚：那孩子有双蓝色的眼睛，蓝得怪好看的，而脸颊被早春的风吹得红红的，睫毛因为长途的旅行而疲倦地垂着，却依然流露出一种年轻的光彩。他偶然向我瞥来的目光，还有那种腼腆的微笑，我先是觉得莫名的熟悉，随后又暗自心惊。他仪表很好，风度翩翩，如果穿上军装，就有点像是元帅的参谋班子里那群青年军官中的一个，元帅往往欣赏这样的外型。遗憾的是，他的长相跟他的父亲并不十分肖似，不过他父亲从未以这样的造型出现过，看着不像也是情有可原的。

访客跟戴维在说说笑笑，正是亲如兄弟的两个好朋友。汽车开进了伊辛顿磨坊。

戴维跟我握了握手，随后是访客。他们的手都是又软又暖，清清白白的孩子的手。戴维跟我说：“沃伦上校，这是我的朋友曼菲——哦您也认识他，我们今天来看爸爸。”

我便答道：“元帅正在等着你们。”

自从这孩子来到英国学习政治学，他与蒙哥马利之子的友谊就跟玛格丽特公主的恋爱状况一样备受瞩目，常常出现在各路八卦小报上。人们在战争时期对他们的父辈的关系表现出了不小的兴趣，而现在则是关切于这两个年轻人的友谊。跟小报比起来，泰晤士报之类还算是保守而克制的：只可惜“我们的朋友”、在反抗大独裁者的政变中丧生的元帅先生留下的不是一个女孩，倘若这位剑桥政治系的新人能够与蒙哥马利之子喜结连理，定能够大大促进蒙哥马利元帅所极力主张的“西方的团结”，联邦德国如有诚意加入北约，那么将已故元帅的“遗产”托付昔日的沙漠之鼠、现在的北约副司令的家庭真是再好不过、不能再好了，这样的结合毫无疑问将会是推动欧洲联合与复兴的进程的。Alas! 曼弗雷德居然不是个女孩，真是令人扼腕，遗憾之至，宛如莎士比亚式的命运的差错云云……

总之舆论就是如此。元帅一直致力使各国放下偏见，接纳西德成为北约的正式成员国，共同对抗来自东方的威胁。而两位当事人坦坦荡荡地照样十分友好，全不在意小报们是不是指望他们光复某种古典的爱情。我就向元帅提议，值此佳节之际，与这位西德来客进行一次亲切的、非官方的会面，作为一种十分适宜的外交上的表示，那岂不快活。然而元帅对此却犹豫，说，这也许会给我们在北约的活动造成麻烦，又说，艾德礼先生不会乐意看到我们这么做……他什么时候在乎过艾德礼的看法？这可真是见鬼。但是最后，元帅还是下定决心安排了这次见面。

现在访客已经到了，元帅穿着居家的衣服，像个再普通不过的父亲一样接待了这两个孩子。这是个私人性质的场合，好像普通家庭聚会。除访客外，在场的只有蒙哥马利元帅、元帅的一个学界密友、戴维和我。可能是因为长期没有人为他料理家务的缘故，元帅在穿着上一贯随意，有时候甚至是不像话，他曾经穿着旧毛衣给国王作报告（国王是穿着军礼服专程来前线访问他的），也曾经穿着他姐姐的皮毛大衣去国外基地视察。今天也是面见国王殿下般的打扮：旧毛衣，圆片眼镜，像个退休教师。

我看着他们握手寒暄，心里有种奇妙之感。在朝气蓬勃的孩子们的对比之下，元帅显得格外的衰老了。虽说他本来也算不上英俊，但还是有所不同的……战时他那种坚定、愉快的神情不见了，取而代之的是不自觉的厌倦和悲哀。

我想，唉，这几年的办公室生涯给元帅造成了极大的摧残，尽是这样的无聊活动——我们组成了一个小小的陪访团，带着访客到处转了一圈。正是冬寒未消的早春时节，元帅在磨坊里的花园和菜圃都是光秃秃的，没有什么好看。住宅的外观坚固而土里土气，像个堡垒，倒是很符合一个行伍多年的军人的审美。阳光还好，但草地枯黄一片，小河河面上的冰要化不化，冷风呼呼地吹着，一副萧瑟的农村景象，托马斯·哈代都要见之落泪。这个地方是元帅精心挑选的养老地点，他人生中的最后一个家园，在朴茨茅斯的那个家被德军的飞机炸毁了。为了能住在这儿他费了老大的劲，申请营造许可证的时候甚至求助于首相……我有一点不好意思。但访客真是个好孩子，很配合，一本正经地胡说八道：“元帅先生，风景真是好极了，像华兹华斯的诗篇一样美丽！”

出人意料地，元帅用德语回答了他的恭维，我都不知道他什么时候学的德语，他们谈论了一下农村的风光之美，然后元帅说，“我曾经听布鲁门忒特将军说过，您的父亲希望，在战争结束后，在家里布置大块的果园和菜地？”

我们顿时沉默，这是元帅从德国返回后第一次提起那个人。他把他的旧梦晾到冷风中，晾到太阳底下。

访客低下了头：“我不认识布鲁门忒特将军……也许是真的，但父亲没有跟我说起过这件事。”

我也没有料到。当一个办公室里的将军或者回家收拾菜地，那个人会选择哪一样？只怕没有选择的余地。

我们还带访客参观了元帅精心装饰的住宅。地板是用塔斯马尼亚的橡木铺成的，元帅在那里度过了童年，这木头是当局送他的礼物。楼梯、门、壁橱是用维多利亚的山梨木制成，家具则来自新西兰政府。走进他的书房，按说带外国人进入自己的办公场所是应当引起警惕的，但是元帅邀请访客在他那本纪念册上签名留念。那是一本著名的纪念册，上面满是些光辉灿烂的名字，以及战争的痕迹。元帅翻到了中间的一页。我注意到，那不是使用过的最后一页，而是中间的一页。

那一页是空白的，空白得像无线电静默的时刻。原来事情已经过去好几年了。

但访客有点不明所以，挠了挠头，谨慎地写了些vive la paix之类的客套话，然后签上了名字和姓氏。元帅还夸：“您的书法很好。”这点也不像他父亲。

而一个想法渐渐在我心里浮现出来……也许元帅希望邀请到这里的人，本来不应该是这个孩子。然而那个人已经死了，而且死无定论。我以为元帅已经把他忘记了，但他也许还记着呢。旧日的痕迹毕竟没有那么容易消褪呀。不知不觉间，那个名字静悄悄地出现了，溜到了我们的嘴边，而这是因为元帅的行为，那个他曾经没事就要念叨一下的名字——还不足够，他用敌军的名字命名了一匹马，这个勉强可以理解，马儿也是军人生活的一部分，他在印度服役的时候也喂养过骡马，可是他居然还用那个名字命名了一只西班牙猎犬……

最后一个重要节目：参观指挥车。我们打开了车库，元帅亲自把它开了出来。那位学者承担着一部分调节气氛的责任，说起了这辆指挥车的纪念意义，要论其见证的重要性，它的地位应该等同于2419D。我在一边帮腔，它确实见证了许许多多重要的时刻——那辆旧日的指挥车重见天日，门被拉开了，车厢内部的陈设展现了出来，我们看着，皮制的座椅，一张不算狭小的办公台，钢铁的墙面上挂着那个人的画像……光线斜射进来，油彩如梵高的笔触一般燃烧着，还是那样似笑非笑的眼神，倔强的线条，强烈的明暗对比，鲜艳的如火焰，暗淡的如灰烬。春天的风呼呼地吹啊，裹挟着阳光的明亮，又冰冷，又似乎有点甜蜜。壁橱白色的帘幕轻轻飘动，拂过他的脸颊，像一个不能克制的吻。

他还在那里，在画像里活着，像耶利哥的玫瑰，像一个保守多年、不言而喻的谜底。

像从前那样，我把步梯搬出来架好，然而没有人爬上去，大家站在地上凑成一团，欣赏这幅画。访客笑着捂住了脸，假如他父亲有缘到这里来投降，见了这画想必也要发笑——也许苦笑。我们一致认为这个很有纪念意义，正好也到了该用餐的时候，于是决定像从前那样在指挥车下野餐，回忆回忆过去的岁月。在地上铺好了毛毯，各式各样的餐点迅速摆上了，我们顶着风大嚼三明治，好像战况紧急，吃完就立刻奔赴前线……我们像从前一样谈论着那个人。

元帅对那个人是很了解的，几乎是一个专家的修养。那是他荣誉的暗影，“他的声名填满他的故事中的一页，无论光辉或黑暗”。但访客感到惊奇，作为那个人的儿子，他没有想到他会这么了解一个敌人，而且是没见过面的一个敌人。元帅冷静地答道，这都是因为战争，它的残酷性使太多人的生活面目全非。

“但是，我相信，因为您的努力和奉献，生活还是会重新圆满起来——。”

我们喝酒，元帅只喝矿泉水，他举起杯子，向访客祝酒：

“亲爱的孩子，生活不会圆满起来。我是说，我曾经设想过，曾经长久地祈求过，希望过上这样一种生活，果园、菜地、教堂——不是说我要放弃工作，我是指那种，有某个人参与的生活……但是它缺失了一块，心脏一样的一块。对于个人而言，战争就是失去，战争永远都是失去。”

访客失去的是父亲，而元帅失去的是……访客喝得太多，脸颊发红，蓝色的眼睛定定地看着蒙哥马利，呼吸之间，北非灼热的阳光和沙子仿佛再次降下尘世。戴维在跟他嬉笑打闹。

访客依旧还是什么也不知道。

我们愉快地再干一杯。


End file.
